oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Uzer
Uzer (pronounced oo-zer) is all that remains of an advanced desert civilization situated east of the River Elid and south-east of Al-Kharid. Adventurers within the ruins of Uzer will suffer from the desert effect. It is a members-only area. Travel *Walk east of Shantay Pass *Uzer can be reached easily after Eagles Peak Quest is completed by flying a Desert eagle of the Eagle transport system. *The Ali Morrisane's Magic Carpet will only be available after The Golem quest. *Fairy ring - DLQ, then walk north-east History Before Thammaron Uzer was once a very powerful city and currently the only known city in history who had the knowledge to create clay golems. Uzer was inhabited by many magical craftsmen, and is the place where the very first pyramid of Gielinor, the Uzer Mastaba, was built. Uzer was ruled by the Desert Pantheon back then. A group of desert gods who controlled the once enormous Menaphite kingdom. When the god Zaros had fallen at the end of the second age, many of the followers of Zaros fled into the desert trying to flee from the other god's armies who where attempting to destroy them. It could have been that Uzer was once controlled by Zarosian followers for some time. But there is no true record to this. When Zamorak returned from banishment and declared war upon the gods. The god wars broke out and the Kharidian desert became a site of many battles. Many other gods sent their armies towards the Kharidian Desert in attempt to conquer it for their own. According to some carvings on the temple below the ruins of Uzer, the citizens of Uzer worshipped Saradomin, Zamorak and Armadyl. So it could be that the religion of Uzer switched many times during the god wars. Battle for Uzer Sometime toward the end of the God wars roughly 2500 years ago, Zamorak allowed his demon Chief- Lieutenant Thammaron to launch an assault upon Uzer. But Uzer was easily able to defend themselves with the use of theirclay golems. And they almost completely destroy Thammaron's army. Thammaron didn't give up though, he set up a plan to attack Uzer from the inside. And from his own demon realm he opened a portal to Uzer's underground temples. The surprise attack was successful, and Uzer's forces were quickly defeated and the city was completely destroyed. However, Uzer was still able to use a group of elite clay golems blessed by the desert pantheon to drive Thammaron back to his realm. Thammaron was heavily wounded and quickly died within his realm. And the other remaining forces of Thammaron were single handly destroyed by Azzandra. A very powerful and mahjarrat loyal to Zaros. Today, only ruins remain of the once so powerful city. And only one clay golem managed to survive and still wanders the ruins of Uzer today. The portal to Thammaron's realm still survived. Thammaron's corpse and throne can still be found inside his demon realm. With its portal still below the underground temple of Uzer. The Uzer Mastaba. Survived the many battles and became the burial site of Pharaoh queen Senliten. Locations Ruins The ruins of various buildings and large kilns are in the vicinity of the temple (the large kilns were used to manufacture golems). The temple and the golem are all that remain above the desert sands. It is also where you can start The Golem quest. Temple Basement Underneath the city lies the temple basement. To the north-east of the entrance black mushrooms spawn, while in the north-west one can find a strange implement. Statues of craftsmen adorn the halls while golem pieces litter the ground. A few ghosts lurk in the hallways. At the far end lies a portal to Thammaron's realm. This basement, being underground, is safe from the desert-heat effect. Throne Room The realm of the demon Thammaron is red and grey, while a causeway of horns breaking the ground leads to his throne. To the right of the entrance lies the remains of Thammaron. Members can use a chisel on the throne to receive gems. This room is also a focal part of the Shadow of the Storm quest. The Very Few of Uzer *Clay golem: The clay golem is ancient and dates back to the Third Age. Now he is broken and incomplete. *Father Badden: A Saradomin priest involved in the Shadow of the Storm quest. Trivia * If you use a chisel and a hammer with the demon's throne, you will get 2 uncut sapphires, 2 uncut emeralds, and 2 uncut rubies. * If you walk north of Uzer and stand at the very edge of the land, the sky will turn from bright yellow to a deep green. This is because the area is located very close to Morytania, a country where the sky is always dark green (Jagex must have accidentally made the boundary for green sky extend into the desert). * If you go to the underground part of Uzer and look at the middle part on the minimap, the image resembles a smiley face. * This may be a reference to the tomb of User in Egypt. * Part of the area decoration in the ruins include "Jungle Flowers." Ironically, the examine text states that "This flower is only found in jungle areas" despite the ruins of Uzer being in the desert. Curiously, there is also a small green patch with a single teak tree close to the eastern shore. Music *The Golem *Throne of the Demon *Grip of the Talon See also *The Golem *Thammaron *Shadow of the Storm Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert